


[VID] Small Town Moon

by Nestra



Series: Vids by Nestra [2]
Category: Colossal (2016)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: There's a small town in my mind.





	[VID] Small Town Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



> Thanks to Laura Shapiro and VonnieK for beta.
> 
> My favorite part of this vid is 1:29-1:32.

Song: Small Town Moon by Regina Spektor (lyrics available at [her website](http://www.reginaspektor.com/))  
Vid length: 3:04  
Notes: This vid contains spoilers for the entire movie.

[Download (103MB, M4V)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Small-Town-Moon.m4v)  
[Subtitles](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Small-Town-Moon.srt)  
[Direct YouTube link](https://youtu.be/EkSaqpc9Pew)


End file.
